Troman chez les fées
by menLOVEmen
Summary: -Gros délire!- Il était une fois un jeune et beau bûcheron. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. C'est alors qu'apparut une fée du nom de Dorothy qui le trouva très coincé (genre manche à balai là où vous savez). Elle le mit au défi de la suivre dan


**Tro-man**** chez les fées**

            Il était une fois un jeune et beau bûcheron. Il vivait à l'orée du Bois Mystérieux. Il savait pertinemment que s'aventurer dans cette forêt serait une bêtise. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était établi en bordure de la forêt. En effet, ce lieu était dit enchantée et la chose qui vivait à l'intérieur ne voulait pas être découverte. Elle avait donc levé un sort pour faire du bois un labyrinthe pour les âmes humaines. Nombreux sont ceux qui avaient tentés de débusquer l'être terré dans cet endroit mais aucun n'en était revenu.

            Mais bon, ça, Trowa le savait (Trowa étant le nom du jeune et beau bûcheron). Et Trowa se faisait chier comme un rat mort à couper des arbres ! Il avait envie de faire autre chose.

            Et l'autre chose arriva. Elle faisait cinquante centimètres et avait des ailes transparentes. Elle avait des cheveux blonds très longs, d'énormes sourcils et un drôle de vocabulaire :

« Yo mec ! Moi, c'est Dorothy.

_ Bon… Bonjour.

_ Ouh la, il a un manche à balai coincé où je pense, celui-là.

_ JE N'AI PAS UN MANCHE A BALAI DANS LE…

_ Oui, oui, si tu veux. Bon, je suis pas venu pour te taper la causette. 

_ Et… Vous êtes là pour quoi ?

_ C'est simple, alors, ouvre tes cages à miel ! Si tu arrives à m'attraper, je te conduirai à l'être qui vit dans cette forêt.

_ Mais… Je… »

            Trop tard. La fée s'était fait la malle dans la forêt. Trowa réfléchit deux secondes ciquante-huit et la suivit. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper sa hache la plus aiguisée au cas où l'être vivant dans la forêt aurait huit bras, trois têtes et une dizaine de bouches garnies de crocs. 

            Mais Dorothy avait décidé de le mettre à l'épreuve. Après avoir couru une demi-heure après elle, elle s'arrêta  au bord d'un étang.

« _C'est ma chance_, pensa-t-il. _Je vais l'attraper pendant qu'elle boit_. »

            Il s'approcha d'elle tout doucement. Au moment où il allait refermer sa main sur elle, elle s'envola brusquement. Déséquilibré et surpris, il tomba à l'eau. A peine tombé dans l'eau fraîche, des dizaines de poissons vinrent vers lui.

« Oh ! Je t'ai pas dit, mais les poissons sont carnivores. Et tu te doutes qu'ils ont rarement à manger. Quand on pense qu'avant, ils étaient des centaines. »

            Pendant qu'elle parlait, les poissons avaient encerclé le jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi sont–ils si peu nombreux maintenant ? Epidémie ?

_ Non, cannibalisme. Ils se sont entre-dévorés tellement ils avaient faim. Mais ça ne les a pas rassasiés. Bonne chance !

_ Gloups… »

            Trowa toisa les poissons.

« Vous n'allez pas me bouffer ? Gentils les poissons !!! »

            Un cri retentit jusqu'au village près de la forêt…

***

            Trowa ressortit plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Ses habits étaient tout déchirés et les poissons flottaient sur le dos.

« Je te hais ! lança-t-il à Dorothy.

_ Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! »

            Sur ces mots, elle repartit. Encore une fois il la suivit, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la contrée inconnue. Mais brusquement, elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et lui tira la langue. Furieux et lui en voulant encore pour les poissons, il lui sauta dessus mais ne rencontra que du vide… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe le cul dans les ronces.

            Un autre cri retentit jusqu'au village.

***

            Il se releva en jurant et en criant à chaque fois qu'il enlevait une épine de son postérieur endolori. Mais la petite fée n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle vola en haut d'un chêne.

« Suis-moi, si tu en es capable ! »

            Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre et énerver Trowa. Il commença à grimper tant bien que mal. Malgré les projectiles que lui lançait Dorothy, il parvint à la rejoindre. Elle était assise sur une branche. Il avança jusqu'à elle et elle ne bougea pas.

« _Elle a peut-être décidé de sa laisser attraper_, songea-t-il avant de voir un inquiétant sourire sur le visage de l'être magique.

_ J'ai peut-être oublié de te dire que la branche est morte… Oups ! lâcha-t-elle, faussement confuse. »

            Un troisième cri parvint jusqu'au village quand la branche céda.

***

            Trowa tomba lourdement sur le sol, juste devant l'entrée d'un grotte où l'on ne pouvait entrer qu'en rampant.

« Ah ben, je crois qu'on est arrivé ! lança Dorothy. Finalement, t'auras pas à m'attraper ! Allez, rentre là-dedans et passe devant que j'admire la vue !

_ Quelle vue ? »

            Trowa réfléchit et comprit de quelle vue elle parlait. Il fulmina, pesta, gronda et jura mais finit par s'engager. Il ne releva pas quand Dorothy siffla :

« Hé ben mon vieux, on s'en fait pas ! Matez-moi ce popotin ! »

            Les parois de pierre d'abord nue commencèrent peu à peu à se couvrir de végétation. Trowa était abasourdie des pâquerettes qui sortaient de la roche !! Et aussi toutes sortes de fleurs plus magnifiques les unes que les autres…

« Aïeuh !!! hurla Trowa quand des lianes lui entourèrent pieds et poings au bout du tunnel.

_ Aurais-je oublié de te parler de la protection magique ? 

_ A ton avis ?!

_ Ça suffit ! coupa une voix. Dorothy, arrête de t'amuser et amène-le là !

_ Oh, c'que t'es rabat-joie, Noin ! On peut jamais s'amuser avec toi !

_ Tu t'es assez amusé, Dorothy !

_ Bon, bon, je le détache, maugréa-t-elle. »

            D'un claquement de doigt, les lianes repartirent dans le sol.

« Allez, mec, avance ! »

            Le mec en question obéit et pénétra dans une magnifique clairière. L'herbe y était dense et verdoyante. Toutes sortes d'espèces de fleurs poussaient et des fées volaient de l'une à l'autre pour les entretenir.

            Mais le plus beau se trouvait au centre de la clairière. Là se dressait un magnifique arbre dans lequel avait été taillé un trône sur lequel reposait la plus douce des créatures. Elle était vêtu de fins habits de soie blanche et des voilures cachaient son visage. Seul ses yeux bleus apparaissaient ainsi que ses mains à la peau très blanche. Trowa s'arrêta, subjugué par la grâce qui émanait… DE LUI ???!!! En effet, celui-ci venait de faire tomber ses voiles, dévoilant le visage d'un garçon aux courts cheveux blonds du même âge que Trowa.

« Bonjour, jeune étranger ! Dorothy t'a-t-elle conduit sans encombre ? Je l'avais envoyé pour te conduire jusqu'à moi pour que tu ne te perdes pas et ne rencontre pas les grands dangers de cette forêt. »

            Trowa devint tout rouge, mais de colère et se tourna vers Dorothy pour hurler :

« C'est ça que tu appelles sans encombre, espèce de # ¤$£* §µ*+#@ ! (-- censuré) ».

            Personne ne connaissait ces insultes mais tout le monde comprit que Dorothy avait encore fait des siennes. Le bûcheron ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de jurer, mais quand le jeune blond se mit à parler, il se retourna vers lui et l'écouta un grand sourire béat aux lèvres :

« Trowa, ça fait longtemps que je t'observe et si je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Cette forêt n'est pas seulement notre habitat, elle abrite également une autre espèce : les Démons. Elle est composée uniquement d'hommes, de même que cette tribu n'est composée que de femmes.

_ Que de femmes ? demanda Trowa.

_ Presque que de femmes. Je t'expliquerai après. Donc, ce peuple est comme tu t'en doutes très belliqueux et ils ne cessent d'attaquer notre communauté. A leur tête se trouve un couple qui se complait dans la luxure, la débauche et le massacre. Il s'agit du roi Heero et de son compagnon, Duo.

_ Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

_ Que tu te débarrasses d'eux.

_ Rien que ça ?

_ Je sais que tu dois te demander comment y parvenir. C'est là que j'en arrive à mon histoire. Je ne suis pas une fée. J'ai été déposé à ma naissance à l'orée de ce bois. La reine des fées m'a élevé comme son fils parmi son peuple. Malheureusement, un assaut de ce couple diabolique a eu raison de sa vie. Avant de mourir, elle m'a remis un coffret et élevé au rang de roi des fées. Elle m'a dit que seul notre sauveur pourrait l'ouvrir et réduire à néant ce couple monstrueux.

_ Et vous pensez que c'est moi le « sauveur » ?

_ C'est ce que l'on va voir car je sens arriver leur armée. Acceptes-tu de nous aider ?

_ Ai-je le choix ?

_ Pas vraiment, répondit Noin en désignant les limites de la clairière ou apparaissaient des soldats.

***

            Trowa soupira et prit sa hache pour se mettre en position de combat. Il allait foncer dans le tas mais Noin s'interposa :

« Laisse-nous faire avec les soldats ! lança-t-elle. »

            Sur ce, plusieurs fées s'envolèrent vers les soldats. L'une d'elles, arborant une longue natte, s'approcha d'un chinois à la coupe sévère nouée en une courte queue de cheval.

« Salut Wuffy ! Je sais qu'on est en guerre mais j'ai mis mon string rose. Ça te dit de venir le voir ? »

            Wuffy accepta en bavant et la suivit jusqu'à une falaise. Là, elle s'arrêta et passa derrière lui pour le pousser :

« Va voir en bas si j'y suis, gros pervers ! »

            De con côté, Noin avait été rejoint par une autre fée au chignon très strict et portant des lunettes. Toutes d'eux s'avancèrent vers deux soldats, l'un aux cheveux bruns court et l'autre aux longs cheveux blonds extra platine et portant un casque argenté. Noin s'approcha du blond et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Treize a une relation avec Wu Fei ! »

            De son côté, l'autre fée chuchota :

« Zech dit que t'es un super mauvais coup au lit ! »

            Les deux soldats se regardèrent et commencèrent une magistrale scène de ménage, sortant pour l'un rouleau à pâtisserie et pour l'autre vaisselle de Grand-Maman. Ils partirent et s'enfoncèrent tant est si bien dans les bois qu'ils se perdirent à jamais. Déstabilisé d'avoir perdu leurs chefs et voyant l'ingéniosité des fées, le reste de l'armée s'enfuit.

« Bien joué ! lança Dorothy à ses amies.

_ Oui, mais pas le temps de se reposer ! lança le roi des fées. Suis-moi Trowa !

_ Je vous suivrai au bout du monde mais seulement si vous me dites votre nom !

_ Oh, j'avais oublié ! Je m'appelle Quatre !

_ Quel magnifique prénom ! »

            Quatre rougit un quart de seconde mais les temps étaient graves ! Il amena Trowa jusqu'à sa chambre creusée dans la paroi d'un autre grotte. Elle lui remit le coffret donné par la reine des fées.

« Seul toi peut l'ouvrir ! »

            Trowa essaya mais l'objet semblait fait d'un seul bloc. Il eut du taper dessus avec sa hache, il ne put l'ouvrir.

« Hé ben, on est pas dans la merde ! »

            Pour ajouter à leur détresse, l'éclatant soleil fut soudain terni par un immense nuage noir.

***

            Trowa sortit dehors avec le coffret pour découvrir un couple tendrement enlacé. L'un avait de cours cheveux et des yeux cobalts et l'autre des cheveux très longs ramenés en une natte et des yeux améthyste.

« Salut les filles ! lança celui que Quatre désigne comme étant Duo. Prêtes à vous faire massacrer ? »

            Heero et Duo essayèrent d'avancer mais les fées s'interposèrent. Ils les écartèrent violemment et commencèrent à avancer vers Quatre et Trowa. Ce dernier sauta à pieds joints sur la satanée boîte mais elle resta désespérément fermée. Il jeta un regard de désespoir à Quatre et pour toute réponse celui-ci l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous prend ?

_ Instinct animal ! Et puis, j'en avais très envie ! »

            Et Quatre avait eu raison car la boîte se mit alors à briller et s'ouvrit. Une brillante lumière s'en échappa. La lumière se sépara en deux. La première source prit la forme d'un corps féminin aux longs cheveux et à l'air niais. Elle se tourna vers Heero et dit :

« Bonjour, je suis Réléna Peacecraft ! »

            Heero hurla, convulsa de douleur et alla se jeter dans le gouffre où était tombé un peu plus tôt Wu Fei en répétant :

« Plutôt mourir que de vivre dans le même monde que la pouffiasse ! »

            L'autre lumière prit la forme d'un énorme pain de sucre. Duo alla serrer dans ces bras cette apparition divine… Qui lui tomba dessus et l'écrasa ! 

            Le mal était vaincu, d'une manière peu conventionnelle certes, mais vaincu quand même !

            Trowa regarda Quatre et l'embrassa à son tour. Après le baiser, il déclara :

« Instinct animal ! Et puis j'en avais très envie ! »

            Une semaine plus tard le royaume des fées comptaient deux rois à sa tête !

_L'histoire dit qu'ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants !_

Laissez-moi une review ou un mail à : menlovemen@aol.com si ça vous a plu !!!

**_tK_****__**


End file.
